Fungi are eukaryotic organisms that are an indispensible part of the ecosystem. Fungi have symbiotic relations with animals and plants, and play a major role in nutrient cycling by decomposing organic matter. Fungi can damage the surfaces of indoor and outdoor structures, and many fungi produce toxins, which affect the health of humans, animals and plants. However, fungi are also highly resistant to microbiological agents, compounds designed to eradicate fungi through the various mechanisms including disrupting reproductive capabilities, destroying cell walls, modifying fungal DNA and disturbing cell function. Fungal infections and infestations in human, animals, plants, and the environment are rising, with many damaging and even lethal consequences. Fungal diseases in plants are responsible for more than $9 billion annual losses in the US; for example, laurel wilt fungus, which kills avocado plants, poses a threat of up to $54 million a year to the Florida avocado industry. Fungal pathogens endanger immuno-compromised patients and are the cause of many emerging infectious diseases, being the third most common life-threatening systemic infection of hospital-bound patients. For these reasons, the global market for antifungal agents that was more than $11 billion in 2007 is expected to reach nearly $14 billion by 2012.
Although fullerenes and functionalized fullerenes are known to have antioxidant activity (e.g. C60, C63(CO2H)6, C60O, C60On, PEG-fullerenes, hydroxy fullerenes, iso-stearate fullerenes), anti-allergic activity (e.g. C60) and antiviral activity (e.g. C60(CH2)2N(CH3)2+I−, fullerene/PVP complex, C60C(C6H4(CH2)2NHC(O)(CH2)2OC(O)OH)2, C63(CO2(CH2)3NH2)6) very little literature exists that is directed to antifungal activity of pristine fullerenes and functionalized fullerenes. Tegos et al., Chemistry & Biology, 2005, 12 (10):1127-1135, discloses that fullerenes functionalized with cationic pyrrolidinium groups, C60(CH2)2N(CH3)2+I−, can effectively kill fungi but only when illuminated with white light while in the presence of a photosensitizer. The need for light and a photosensitizer does not address the problem of fungal growth in the dark.